Lying Next to You
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: Logan feels bad that Mrs. Knight is making James sleep on the couch in the living room. He and James are both insomniacs. They have a movie marathon, and the next morning they wake up on the couch together, and naturally, Kendall and Carlos saw them.


**A/N: I'm dedicating this to my fan fiction wife, Miss Fenway. As far as I know, there's no special occasion, but I'm just dedicating this to her because. I know you banned me from writing any more one-shots until I finish "No Way Out." So, this is insubordination and defiance, but hopefully two things will change your tune: one, I dedicated this to you; and two, this is a Jagan story. This is probably going to be the most innuendo-y, innuendo-uous (How DO you make "innuendo" into an adjective?) of all my stories, so yeah, you've all been warned. This takes place after "All By Himself" because it mentions James sleeping on the couch. I hope you like this, Laura, and you know, everyone else too. **

**Disclaimer: I own one share of Big Time Rush, remember? One measly little share…**

**Lying Next to You**

Logan felt bad that Mrs. Knight was making James sleep on the couch in the living room. If anyone should be sleeping on the couch, it should be _him_, not James. Granted, it wasn't Logan that couldn't stop fighting with Carlos. However, it _was_ his fault that Mrs. Knight was so…_paranoid_. James shouldn't be getting punished. It was just fighting! Nothing more!

"Mind if I keep you company?" Logan asked.

Without even turning his head to look at Logan, who was behind the couch, James replied, "You're awake too, Logie?"

Out of the four of them, Kendall and Carlos were the two heavy sleepers. Both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows. James and Logan weren't so lucky. They were both light sleepers. The slightest noise would wake them from their precarious slumber. As if that wasn't bad enough, they did _not_ fall asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows. Rather, they laid in their beds restlessly. Doctors recommend getting seven to eight hours of sleep each night. James and Logan got nowhere _near_ that. Some would even call them insomniacs because it was a good night when they managed to get _any_ sleep at all.

"No, James. I'm sleepwalking. Can't you tell?" Logan remarked sarcastically.

See, it didn't matter what time it was; day or night, Logan's sarcasm knew no bounds. James showed Logan what he thought of Logan's sarcasm at this time of night when he hurled his pillow at him. Apparently, Logan wasn't expecting that as he got hit square in the face.

"Awake now?" James asked, smirking.

Logan knew what James was trying to do; he was trying to goad him into having a pillow fight. Logan wasn't going to give James the satisfaction. So instead, he closed his eyes, massaged his temples, took deep cleansing breaths, and slowly counted to ten in his head.

"Come here," James said, patting the cushion beside him.

If it wasn't for the flickering of the television screen, Logan wouldn't have been able to even see where he was going. Logan flopped down on the couch next to James, who immediately draped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.

"So you and Camille aren't back together or anything, are you?" James asked.

Logan thought the way James phrased the question was a little strange, but he quickly dismissed that thought. He shrugged his shoulders. "No. We're in two entirely different places right now," Logan replied sadly.

James gave Logan's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Girls…who needs 'em?" James remarked.

Logan could hardly believe his ears. His jaw dropped out of shock. "What? Are you feeling okay?" Logan reached his hand out and placed it on James' forehead. "You don't _feel_ feverish."

James swatted Logan's hand away and gave him a disapproving look.

"It's just that you're so…girl-crazy," Logan explained.

"I'm not girl-crazy!" James retorted.

"Then what?"

"I just think we should all focus on our singing, you know? Put it first. Bros before Jos."

Logan snickered.

"Hey, do you want to have a movie marathon since we're both wide awake?" Logan asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing; it's like you read my mind," James replied.

"You get the popcorn, snacks, and sodies. I'll put in the movie."

"Okay, but we better not be watching some nature documentary!"

"Hey! 'Planet Earth' is awesome!"

XXXXX

Luckily for James, Logan didn't put in 'Planet Earth.' After sitting through all the previews (James kept telling Logan to fast forward to the actual movie, but Logan insisted that it was all part of the movie experience), James heard the familiar music. It wasn't just _any_ movie marathon; it was a _Harry Potter_ movie marathon. _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ was playing in the Blu-ray player.

James chuckled when practically every ten minutes, Logan had him pause the movie because he had to go to the bathroom. Apparently, Logan wasn't kidding when he said that he had a weak bladder.

On one occasion, James made the comment, "Do I _really_ have to pause the movie? You already know what's going to happen! How many times have you seen this?"

Logan shouted from the bathroom, "Yes, you absolutely have to pause the movie! That's beside the point. It doesn't matter how many times I've seen the movie. I could never grow tired of watching it."

"But they don't pause the movie in movie theatres! It's not a part of the 'movie experience' as you call it!"

It was a good thing that Kendall and Carlos were heavy sleepers. It was also a good thing that Mrs. Knight and Katie slept with headphones covering their ears. James and Logan were practically shouting back and forth across the apartment at each other.

James soon heard the sound of the toilet flushing. That was immediately followed by the sound of the faucet being turned on. After precisely thirty seconds, the faucet was turned off. Soon after, Logan rejoined James on the orange sofa, and James pushed 'PLAY.'

When James and Logan finished watching the end credits, Logan looked around to see where the Blu-ray player remote was. He found it setting on the armrest of the sofa. He reached his hand out towards it even though it wasn't even _close_ to being within his reach.

"Accio!" Logan said in a British accent. When nothing happened, Logan frowned, and said, "Aw, man!"

James rolled his eyes at his friend, and tried his hardest to stifle his laughter. After all, James didn't want to encourage Logan's behavior. Try as he might, James just couldn't hold back his laughter though.

"You're such a dork!" James teased, ruffling Logan's hair that miraculously was still standing up slightly in the front even though there was no product in it.

"You know you love it!" Logan retorted.

XXXXX

The two boys were now watching _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. James wasn't particularly a fan of Harry Potter; the books or the movies. A pre-teen/teenage wizard? Talk about lame. Now The Lord of the Rings. _Those_ were some good books and movies. At any rate, Logan wanted to watch Harry Potter, and James was fine with whatever Logan wanted.

Just like during the first movie, Logan frequently had to use the restroom. James didn't really find it annoying at all. It was too amusing to be annoying. Every time Logan had to go to the bathroom, James had to pause the movie.

"Maybe if you'd stop drinking so much soda," James suggested.

"You can't watch a movie without popcorn, and you can't eat popcorn without soda, James. It's all part of the…" Logan started to say before James finished his sentence for him.

"…movie experience. I know, Logan. I know."

"Speaking of soda, could you get me another one? I have to go to the bathroom. Thanks James! You're the best!"

James shook his head. He got up off the couch, and headed to the kitchen. He opened up the refrigerator door and fetched Logan another soda. James wondered how many sodas Logan had drank so far. He _definitely _drank more than James; that was for sure. It was hard to say though because every time Logan would finish one, he would throw it in the recyclable bin.

It wasn't long before both boys were back on the couch. James draped an arm over Logan's shoulders once more, and the two boys resumed watching the movie. James started to notice that Logan's hands were all jittery. Even when they were resting on his knees, they were still shaking. Speaking of his knees, James saw that both of Logan's knees were bouncing up and down.

James sat up straight, his eyes shining in genuine concern for his friend. Maybe there was something really wrong with his friend. James couldn't stomach the thought.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Logan replied, eyes glued to the television screen.

"Your hands and legs are shaking."

"Oh, that. Sorry. I can't get them to stop. What can I say? I'm all hocked up on sugar."

James breathed a huge sigh of relief. He was inwardly beating himself for overreacting and jumping to conclusions. James leaned back, and pulled Logan a little bit closer to him, but Logan was back to being so engrossed in the movie as though he were watching it for the very first time to notice.

XXXXX

They were in the middle of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ when James noticed that Logan had cheese dust all over his lips. Even though it was obvious to James, Logan was completely oblivious.

"Logan, you got a little…" James started to say.

Logan sighed dramatically as he turned to face James. Logan didn't much like the idea that he was missing the movie. "What?" Logan asked.

James pointed to his own lips. "Right here."

Logan licked his lips, removing _most_ of the cheese dust. However, he only managed to push some of it further away from the reach of his tongue.

"You still got some…Let me get that for you," James said.

Logan's eyes widened in alarm when James leaned in. Logan's breath caught in his throat, and suddenly he forgot all about the movie. In fact, he forgot how to even move at all. He soon could feel James' warm breath on his face as he drew nearer.

James took care of the rest of the cheese dust on Logan's face with a napkin.

"There. Much better," James stated.

Logan didn't know exactly what it was he was feeling right about now. All he knew was that he felt like an idiot. How could he even think for one second that James was going to…? Logan couldn't even finish that question in his head. It was far too embarrassing.

James was straight. He loves girls. That already rules out him being gay. It didn't completely rule out the possibility of James being bi though. Or maybe James was just…_curious_? Logan shook his head, clearing his mind.

Besides, Logan knew that he was straight anyways. He was in love with Camille. How could he be gay if he was in love with a girl? Unless he was bi. Frankly, with the series of unfortunate events that Logan has had to deal with recently, he was starting to wonder if he _was_ bi. He shook his head once more. No, it couldn't be. It was just one of those instances where the more you hear something, the more you start to believe it yourself.

"Earth to Logan," James said, waving his hand back and forth right in front of Logan's face.

"Huh? What? Did you say something?" Logan asked.

"Are you okay? You were spacing out there for awhile."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"O…kay…Anyways, like I was saying before, is it okay if I push 'PLAY' now?"

"Yeah. Sure."

XXXXX

The two boys had just started _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Both James and Logan were still awake, but they were both yawning periodically. Both of them caught themselves nodding off now and again. Their eyelids were starting to droop.

"I'm so hot!" Logan remarked.

James pressed his lips together in a firm line. He swallowed a lump that was beginning to form in his throat. How could he possibly respond to that? Any response would seem inappropriate. What was James _supposed_ to say? "Take your clothes off then"? That would just sound wrong. Besides, Logan probably didn't even mean it how James took it. Logan probably was referring to his body temperature _not_ his attractiveness.

Logan shrugged James' shoulder off him, and rose to his feet. He was wearing flannel pajamas at the moment. The next thing James knew, Logan was stripping in front of him. James tried not to look, but Logan was practically standing right in front of him obstructing his view of the movie. Soon, Logan was wearing nothing but a white v-neck and his boxers.

As Logan sat back down on the couch beside James, the older boy once more draped his arm over the younger boy's shoulders. James inwardly wondered whether that was his white v-neck Logan was wearing. The weird thing was whether it was or wasn't, James didn't really mind either way. But if it wasn't _his_ white v-neck, then James was curious as to when Logan started wearing v-necks.

They weren't even halfway through the movie when James realized that Logan had fallen asleep; his head was resting on James' shoulder. The older boy's breath hitched in his throat. What should he do now? He didn't want to wake Logan because he looked so peaceful. Plus he was _finally_ asleep. James noticed that even in slumber, there was a childhood innocence to Logan.

James thought about scooping Logan up in his arms and carrying him to the bedroom he shared with Kendall, but James was afraid that he might wake Logan if he did that. So instead, James gently picked Logan's legs up so that they were on the couch. Then, he carefully laid Logan down on his side, and placed one of the couch pillows beneath Logan's face.

James then stretched his arms and let out a yawn. He was getting pretty tired himself. He settled onto his side behind Logan, laying his head on the same pillow Logan was lying on. James snaked an arm underneath Logan being careful not to wake him, and now that he had both arms wrapped around Logan, he pulled him closer to him before falling asleep himself shortly after.

XXXXX

Kendall and Carlos were both up and the two of them made their way out to the kitchen, but on their way there, they noticed some music playing itself over and over again. It was coming from the living room. The two boys entered the living room, and saw the title menu for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ on the screen.

"Who was watching this?" Kendall asked.

At roughly the same time, both boys turned their heads slightly and saw their two other best friends together on the couch fast asleep. Their jaws dropped in shock. From the way they were lying on the couch, it looked like James was…having his way…with Logan or something.

"Aww! Look at the lovebirds!" Carlos remarked, smirking.

Kendall bit back a laugh. He had to admit that this sight _was_ pretty amusing. If he and Carlos had anything to say about it, James and Logan wouldn't live this moment down anytime in the near future; Kendall and Carlos would make sure they don't.

"Hey! No one told me we were having a slumber party!" Carlos whined.

"I don't think we were invited, Carlitos," Kendall said, chuckling.

Carlos clamped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from bursting out laughing at Kendall's comment. Suddenly, he bolted from the living room leaving a very confused Kendall behind.

Moments later, Carlos returned with his cell phone in tow. Kendall's eyes bugged out when he saw Carlos recording footage of James and Logan sleeping together. Now Kendall knew what Carlos was doing. Now he knew where he had disappeared to.

"You _do_ realize that James and Logan are going to kill you when they find out about this, right?" Kendall asked.

"Hold on Kendall. I'm just uploading the video to my Scuttlebutter profile page," Carlos replied.

Logan cracked his eyes open. Instantly, he noticed that he seemed to be tangled up in something. Or rather _someone_. Someone was holding onto him. Logan rolled over on his other side, and found himself face-to-face with a sleeping James, who seemed to have a small trace of a content smile on his face. Logan screamed like a girl, and scooted away from James so fast and so much that he fell completely off the couch, landing on the hardwood floor with a thud.

James' eyes sprung open, and he immediately scanned the vicinity for Logan. Why did he scream like that? Was he hurt? Was he scared? Was he…why was he looking at him like that? James saw Logan had a horrified look written all over his face.

Carlos and Kendall both started bursting out laughing. James and Logan simultaneously turned their heads to their other two best friends recognizing for the first time that they were even there. Kendall had his hands on his knees, and was doubled over in laughter. Carlos was laughing and pointing at the two of them, stomping his foot at irregular intervals.

"It's not what it looks like!" James and Logan exclaimed in unison.

"We were just watching movies together, and we fell asleep," James added.

"Right…_movies_. If that's what you're going with," Carlos commented trading a knowing look with Kendall.

Logan was freaking out right about now. How did this stuff keep happening to him? It didn't matter if it was with Kendall, Carlos, or James, Logan always found himself caught in compromising positions with his best friends. Even if it wasn't that, someone would hear something that _clearly_ wasn't what it sounded like, which really, was no better.

Logan glared daggers at James. "How could you…why didn't you…what did you…I'm going to take a shower," Logan said before getting the heck out of dodge.

That's when Kendall and Carlos both saw something. They could hardly contain themselves. Their eyes were wide in shock. They practically had to pick their jaws up off the floor. This just kept getting better and better.

"Maybe you should take a shower first, James. A _cold_ shower, that is," Kendall stated, grinning.

James looked down, and his eyes widened in alarm when he saw what it was Kendall had meant by his remark.

"I don't get it," Carlos said, frowning.

Kendall leaned over, cupped his hand, and whispered in Carlos' ear.

"Oh! Gross!" Carlos exclaimed.

"No, no, no! _This_ has nothing to do with Logan!" James practically shouted.

"Who even said anything about Logan?" Kendall asked, before both he and Carlos were in stitches all over again.

James felt like such an idiot. He wanted to do nothing more but find the nearest wall, and bang his head into it repeatedly. He practically just shot himself in the foot. He had no one to blame but himself.

"Hey James, you should go to my Scuttlebutter page," Carlos said with a suddenly serious expression on his face.

"Why?" James asked afraid to even ask.

Carlos was already on his Scuttlebutter page on his cell phone, which he promptly handed to James. Carlos' newest post was an uploaded video.

"Click on the video," Carlos instructed.

James reluctantly did as he was told. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe he was worried for nothing. Maybe the video was perfectly harmless. Then, James _saw_ the video. It showed him and Logan sound asleep on the couch. James was holding Logan to his chest like a little kid would their most prized stuffed animal. All the color drained from James' face.

"Carlos, do you have a warranty for this cell phone?" James asked in a creepily calm voice.

Carlos looked at Kendall uncertainly before answering, "No. Why?"

James spiked Carlos' cell phone into the floor not unlike a football player spikes the football into the turf after having just scored a touchdown. The back of the cell phone came clean off, and the battery popped out. The screen was no doubt shattered or at least cracked.

"Carlos, run!" Kendall shouted.

Kendall didn't need to ask twice. Carlos was in a full-on sprint as James was in hot pursuit.

"James and Logan sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-…" Carlos started to sing.

"If you sing any more of that song, I swear it will be the last thing you do!" James yelled.

Carlos hummed the "I-N-G" part, smirking the whole time.

"CARLOS!" James roared.

"What? I didn't _sing_ anything! I _hummed_ it!" Carlos replied.

**The End**


End file.
